Sex, Drugs, Deidara!
by Mayen-kudo
Summary: Also lebte er nach dem Lebensmotto jeder mit jedem, Sex and Drugs.  HidanxDeidara, Yaoi! Alternative Welt!
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: SEX and ROCKEN Roll!

"Deidara! Aufwachen wir haben Unterricht!" ein Tafel schwamm flog durch den Klassenraum und traf den Blonden am Kopf.

Er war eingeschlafen. Wen wunderte es schon. Niemand würde sich für diesen totlangweiligen Physik Unterricht interessieren...

Verschlafen sah er auf. "Hai, un?"

"Bin ich so ermüdend das Sie meinen sich alles leisten zu können?" fauchte der Lehrer ihn an.

Deidara war bei den Lehrern eh weitestgehend unbeliebt weil er sich nicht an die Kleiderordnung hielt

oder mit seinen männlichen Mitschülern schlief.

Er lief statt in der Jungenuniform in der Mädchenuniform durch die Gegend und trug langes blondes Haar.

Die paar weiblichen Lehrerinnen wiederum vergötterten ihn. da dies aber nur eine kleine Handmenge war,

viel sie nicht groß ins Gewicht zum Leidwesen Deidaras.

Nun aber im Klassenzimmer und in der Realität des Blonden bekam er Hofdienst.

Nach dieser Arbeit machte er sich auf ins Krankenzimmer. Ihm war "schlecht".

Seine übliche Ausrede wenn er mal wieder Bock auf Sex mit dem Schularzt hatte.

Kurzum, Deidara machte es mit jedem solange er gut aussah. Egal ob männlich oder weiblich.

Er legte noch einmal seine Haare zurecht und klopfte dann an die Tür des Krankenzimmers.

"Herein." hörte man von drinnen eine tiefe Männerstimme. Mit einem grinsen trat Deidara ein und verschloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Hidan-san, ich glaube ich werde krank."

meinte Deidara mit säuselnder Stimme als er sich zum Schularzt umgedreht hatte,

und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß,

denn Hidan saß noch am Schreibtisch. Und was machen wir dagegen kleiner?" meinte er, mit gespielt fragender Stimme.

Er hatte bereits Deidaras Bluse geöffnet und in die nächstbeste Ecke geworfen.

"Eben genau das." hauchte er und ließ sich zum zigsten Mal auf einem der Krankenbetten flachlegen.

Deidara keuchte auf als er kam, und ließ sich auf Hidan sinken." Sie verlieren ihre Qualität wohl nie, Hidan-san."

sage er grinsend und Hidan schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum sollte ich auch, wenn ich so was geiles ficken darf."

"Na aber doch nicht solche versauten Wörter in der Gegenwart der Schüler." Kam es von der Tür aus.

Hatte Deidara nicht abgeschlossen ? Er sah verwirrt aus. "Ach sie sind er Konan-san."

sagte Deidara beruhigt und lächelte. Bei der Vertrauenslehrerin musste er nun wirklich keine Angst haben,

dass sie ihn verpfeifen würde, schließlich war sie ihm auch verfallen. Sie schlief zwar nicht mit Deidara,

aber sie würde den kleinen nie anschwärzen,

dazu sah er einfach zu sexy aus. Besonders wenn er seinen Charme spielen ließ.

Der Blauäugige lächelte charmant zu Konan und zog sich in aller Ruhe wieder an.

Selbst Konan-san beäugte jeden Zentimeter von Deidaras Körper und lächelte ihn an als er aus dem Zimmer ging.

Wenn man Deidara so in seinem Alltag sah schien dies das perfekte Leben zu sein.

Sex, zwar von den Lehrern gehasst trotzdem gute Noten und Freizeit all the time.

Doch wenn man Deidara genau kannte wollte niemand in seiner Haut stecken.

Er lebte lieber auf der Straße als Abends nach Hause zu gehen.

Denn dort erging es ihm nicht besser. Ob er nun auf der Straße mit den Leuten

schlief die ihm gefielen oder nach Hause

ging und dort von seinem Vater an Freunde "verkauft" wurde war ja auchnoch egal.

Also lebte er nach dem Lebensmotto jeder mit jedem, Sex and Drugs.

Egal wie geil er doch aussah, helfen konnte das alles nichts. Sein Körper war ihm nichts Wert.

Er hatte schon vor Jahren eine Mauer um sich gebaut.

Es hatte erst begonnen als Sein Vater ihn das erste Mal zwang mit seinem eignenden Onkel zu schlafen.

Auf der Straße hatte man Respekt vor ihm. Denn keiner wusste ob die Gerücht von Mord und Körperverletzung

um ihn stimmten oder ob es eben bloße Gerüchte waren.

Aber darüber konnte Deidara nur lachen. Na gut er fing hier und da mal die ein oder andere Schlägerei

an und die Leute mussten dann auch mal ins Krankenhaus aber MORD? Nein nicht mit seinen Händen.

Der Blonde ging nun in die Gegend in der er "lebte" er hatte sich im Krankenzimmer nicht seine Schuluniform

angezogen sondern seine Alltagskleidung.

Sie erinnerten ein wenig an Punk Klamotten. Kartiert rot und schwarz. Überall Nieten und über der Hose einen Rock,

mehrere Ketten um den Hals an der Hose und den Handgelenken.

Dort angekommen wohin er wollte ging er in ein altes Lagerhaus wo seine Freunde, die wohl er "Untergebene"

waren auf ihn warteten. "Tach Deidara, Na wieder ne bisschen länger gebraucht?"

"Ach halt's Maul, ich brauchte es halt mal wieder. Hidan-san is halt richtig gut." grinste er fies ging zu dem schwarzhaarigen

mit dem er gesprochen hatte. "Und solange du keinen Bock hast Itachi, brauche ich halt wen anders,un."

Der Blonde sah sich um. "Hm.. aber wie es mir scheint bin ich nicht der einzige der zu spät kommt oder gar nicht. Wo ist der Rest?"

„Genau deswegen warte ich doch man!" Murrte der Schwarzhaarige. Wenn man ihn ein paar Sekunden betrachtete merkte man dass er genauso wie Deidara rumlief Punk! Nur ohne Rock. Und im Gegensatz zu Deidara trug er rote Kontaktlinsen. Manche in der Umgebung behaupteten sogar dass es keine Kontaktlinsen waren sondern seine echte Augenfarbe da er sie nie rausnahm wenn es jemand sah. Aber nun hatten sie ehr andere Probleme.

Eine andere "Gang" hatte dreister Weise ihr Revier betreten und schlugen jetzt alles zu Kleinholz was ihnen in die Quere kam. Von Passanten ganz zu schweigen.

Der Blonde nickte. "Na dann mal los zu den anderen. Wir sind hier schließlich der Boss."

"Ach Unsinn das schaffst du auch alleine." wehrte Itachi ab.

Doch Deidara sag ihn fragend an. "Itachiiiiiii, un! Warum willst du nicht mit? Was verheimlichst du mir!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte hastig seinen Kopf. "Nichts, nichts, ich wollte nur hier die Stellung halten."

"Willst mich verarschen! DU KOMMST JETZT MIT,un!" Keifte er ein wenig hysterisch und schleifte Itachi der sich wie eine wild gewordene Katze wehrte hinter sich her.

Das Gegröle und Gerufe der beiden Banden war nicht zu überhören wenn man wusste in welche Richtung man musste.

Laut schrieen sie sich an. Itachi hielt sich im Hintergrund auf. Deidara aber ging auf sie zu.

"Schnauze ihr da!" Rief er und sah in die Runde. Seine Leute verstummten doch die des anderen wurden nur noch lauter.

Ein Großer Teenager etwas größer wie Deidara trat hervor und hob die Hand. Auch der Rest verstummte abrupt. Er hatte orangene Haare und massenhaft Piercings, die ihm das Aussehen eines Hardcorpunks verliehen. Er sah an Deidara herunter. "Seit wann ist es denn gestattet das Tussen wie du ne Revier haben? Oder hatten weil das geröhrt ja jetzt schließlich uns."

Deidara schnaubte. "Ach ja euch? Mal ne Frage wer hat je behauptet das ich ne Tussi bin, un?"

Fragte er provozierend und schob das offene Hemd zur Seite. "Sieht das hier etwa so aus?

Was willst du hier? Das ist und bleibt unser Revier. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen Piercing-Fresse, un!"

Grade hatte das gepiercte Individuum die Hand gehoben um Deidara eine rein zu hauen, als ein schwarzhaariger Junge Itachi hinter der nächsten Ecke bemerkte. "Itachi-nii-san?" fragte dieser verwirrt und ging einen Schritt in seine Richtung.

Als der Junge Itachi´s Namen sagte zuckte dieser zusammen und versuchte zu machen als wüsste er nicht um wen es ginge.

"Ja Itachi du bist es ja wirklich." Die Verwunderung des Jungens wechselte direkt in blanken Hass.

"DU ARSCHLOCH VON BRUDER!" Deidara und der Leader von Itachi´s Bruder waren in der Bewegung eingefroren und starrten die beiden Brüder an. Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "B..Bruder? Du has ne Bruder? UN!"

Itachi sah auf, denn bis jetzt hatte er best möglich alles ignoriert, aber bei Deidara ging das schließlich nicht. "Ähm.. Joa schon, na und was ist mit dem?" gespielt zufällig schaute er in die Richtung des Jungen der nun wütend auf ihn zukam." Ach Sasuke wie kommst du denn hier hin?"

Sasuke stand nun nur ein paar Zentimeter von Itachi´s Gesicht entfernt. " WIE ICH HIER HIN KOMME?

ICH HABE DICH MIT PEINS HILFE SUCHEN LASSEN! SO KOMME ICH HIER HIN!" Sasuke drehte sich zu dem Oranghaarigen um. " Pein er ist es! Das ist mein Bruder! Der Mensch der meine Familie umgebracht hat!" Pein ließ von Deidara ab. "Ne oder… und es wurde grade lustig." seufzte er. "Also willst ihn killen? Man bei dem Körper hat man doch ne ganz anderes vergnügen mit ihm. Warum willst das zum Fenster rauswerfen."

Ein wütender blick Sasukes reichte und Pein spurte. Deidara stutzte wer war hier der Leader des Teams der Kleine oder Pein?

Deidara seufzte und ging zwischen Pein und Itachi. "Menno, un. Immer aller mit Mord lösen… aber nun gut. Du!" der blonde deutete auf Sasuke und dieser sah leicht verwirrt aus als er angesprochen wurde.

"Du heißt doch Sasuke, un?"

"Wie sähe es aus? Itachi´s Körper is wirklich nicht zu verachten, un. Und im Bet ist er echt gut."

Deidara ging auf Sasuke zu und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Er könnte doch für dich arbeiten, vielleicht könntet ihr ja auch zusammen? Scheiß drauf ob ihr Brüder seit. Sex is Sex, schwanger werden könnt ihr ja nicht."

Itachi klappte der Mund auf Pein sah sich diese Szene amüsiert an und Sasuke zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ok und mich gibt´s oben drauf aber das alles nur für 1 ½ Jahre! Wie währe es?" fragte Deidara mit siegessicherer Miene.

^^ Danke für´s lesen,

ich weiß leicht abgedreht und pervers XP

aber ich würde mich echt über kommis freun ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2.: Gang-Leader oder Wanna-be Dei-chan?

"AUTSCH! Man Hidan das tut weh! Das habe ich dir doch gesagt…." Deidara lag bäuchlings auf einem der Krankenbetten in der Schule. Diesmal unglaublicher Weise nicht weil er mit dem Schularzt schlafen wollte sondern weil es ihm wirklich mies ging.

Sasuke war doch tatsächlich einverstanden gewesen. Somit hieß es für Itachi und Deidara seit einem Monat Sexsklaven für einen jüngeren zu spielen.

Das gefiel den beiden zwar absolut nicht und Deidara schon gar nicht da er ja kaum etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte.

Aber was machte man nicht alles für seine Leute. Ansonsten hätte Pein Itachi eiskalt abgestochen, dem war der Blonde sich bereits nach einer Woche sicher.

Zu Hidan war er gegangen da er kaum noch auf seinem Arsch sitzen konnte.

"Der Kerl ist doch eklig. Wie kann der meinen Arsch so entweihen, zwei von diesen Straßenköterpunk´s in mir und das GLEICHZEITIG! Das wird der mit noch büßen, UN." Deidara gestikulierte wütend in der Luft herum. "AHHHH ich will wieder ordentlichen Sex!"

Hidan lächelte. "Ich könnte ja." Meinte er grinsend und führ über den Hintern des Blonden.

"NEIN… ah… du machst mich ja so schon ganz wuschig. Klar will ich, aber ich muss gleich schon widda zu dem Typen… " Murrte er gequält , stand vom Bett auf und zog sich an. Dann warf er sich die Schmerztabletten ein die ihm Hidan gab.

Der Arzt lächelte und drückte Deidara gegen die Wand. "Hey vergiss mich ja nicht ne. Schließlich könnte ich ja auch vereinsamen." meinte er und küsste den Blonden.

sachte bat Hidan´s Zunge um Einlass.

Als ihr dieser gestattet wurde forderte sie Deidaras zu einem Kampf auf der dazu führte dass der Blonde es sich anders überlegte,

und doch blieb.

Hidan´s Hand langte zur Tür die er nun verschloss und mit der anderen Hand schob er das Oberteil des Kleineren hoch, ohne den Kuss zu lösen.

Mit der Hand unter dem Oberteil umfuhr er Deidaras Brustwarzen.

Er löste den Kuss um Deidara ins Gesicht zu sehn. Egal was er sagte wenn er mit jemandem

schlief sah er einfach nur noch genial aus. Sachte fuhr er mit seiner Zunge die Konturen Deidaras Ohrmuschel nach. "Du bist unwiderstehlich." hauchte er ihm ins Ohr.

Deidara seufzte und ließ sich vom Älteren die Hose öffnen.

Hidan umfasste den Blonden mit einer Hand und berührte mit seiner Zunge nahezu jeden Teil,

des Schülers.

Nach einer kurzen Weile lege Deidara seine Arme um Hidan Nacken und erwiderte die immer und immer wieder, von Hidan ausgeführten, leidenschaftlichen Küsse.

Kaum merklich drehte er den kleineren mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und wurde dann mit seiner Hand die noch immer in Deidaras Hose verweilte immer stärker schneller und intensiver.

Deidara sah ihn an. "Nimm mich endlich oder hast du Spaß mich zu quälen." fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

Das ließ Hidan sich natürlich nicht zwei mal sagen und mit einem starkem Stoß, der Deidara ein lautes stöhnen entlockte,drang er in ihn ein.

Deidara sah auf. Sollte er hier nicht wie immer auf Sasuke warten?

Niemand kam und dass seit einer knappen Stunde.

Der Blonde stand an dem Treffpunkt an dem er täglich von Sasuke abgeholt wurde.

Itachi wurde an einen anderen Ort bestellt.

Grade als der Blonde sich auf die Erde setzten wollte um weiter zu warten, tauchte der Kerl auf der Itachi hätte umbringen sollen.

Seine orangene Haaren waren nicht zu verfehlen.

Er ging mit einer gewissen Sicherheit auf Deidara zu. "Ey du Blondi. Ja genau du." kam es von Pein als Deidara ihn verwirrt ansah.

"Was is un?" fragte er genervt. "Ich dachte es währe alles geklärt?"

Pein grinste süffisant. "Nananana, wer sagt denn gleich so was. Das Sexobjekt meiner Kunden ist doch auch meins."

Der Kleinere sah ihn leicht geschockt an. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst un.?"

"Sehe ich so aus als würde ich scherzen?" fragte der gepiercte Kerl.

Deidara schüttelte ruhig den Kopf. Nein so sah er nun wirklich nicht aus. Auch wenn der Blonde gerne mal das Maul aufriss,

er wusste wann er es zu halten hatte. "Nein… d.. Danna…"

Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein.

Ihm währe es vollkommen egal gewesen wenn er mit dem kleinen Uchiha hätte schlafen müssen.

Aber mit DIESEM KERL. Der so absolut NCIHTS mit der Sache zu tun hatte?

Das konnte einfach nicht deren ernst sein.

Er hatte sich doch nur Sasuke MIT Itachi geopfert und nicht alleine irgendeinem dahergelaufenem Punk.

Der Blonde seufzte leicht als sie dort ankamen wo Pein scheinbar hingewollt hatte.

"So wir sind da. Du kannst dir die Sachen aussuchen die du fürs Ficken haben willst."

Deidara wurde leicht schlecht. Ok, wen wunderte schon noch der Straßenjagong den Pein benutzte aber,

zum mitschreiben, Deidara stand vor einem schwarzen mit pinken Federbohan dekoriertem SEXSHOP UND SOLLTE SICH IN DIESEM SHOP ETWAS, also ALLES was er BRAUCHTE oder ehr WOLLTE, hohlen.

Da konnte einem ja nur schlecht werden.

Mit großen Kulleraugen die vollständig untypisch für ihn waren starrte er den Oranghaarigen an.

"Ne oder, un?" quiekte er geschockt.

Pein´s Grinsen aber ließ keine Missverständnisse zu. /Neneneneneneenneneen NEIN. HILFE, ich bin ne Sexsklave von ne´m SM Fetischisten odda wat, un?/

Als hätte Pein Deidaras Gedanken gelesen, grinste er noch etwas breiter.

"Keine Angst ich bin auch nicht so schlimm."

Aber diese Worte beruhigten den Schüler weniger als das sie ihn noch verzweifelter stimmten.

Okay, natürlich war er schon mal in so einem Dingen gewesen und hatte auch schon mal das ein oder andere gekauft.

Aber da war er ALLEINE gewesen und diese ukefeindlichen Teile sollten nicht an IHM ausgelassen werden…

Also alles Sachen gegen die er sich sträubte.

Pein hob leicht verwirrt die Brauen. "Ich dachte du währest ne Experte? Oder hab ich mich getäuscht.?"

Mit jedem Schritt kam der dem Kleineren näher.

Deidara hatte grade den Mund geöffnet um eine patzige Antwort, wie man sie von ihm kannte zu geben,

Doch dazu kam es nicht, den kaum hatte er seine Gedanken gesammelt, wurde er auch schon gegen die nächste Hauswand gedrückt und Pein´s Zunge befand sich in seinem Mund.

Deidara brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren was grade passiert war.

Sie standen auf der offenen Straße vor einem Sexshop.

Diese Piercing-Fresse schob ihm die Zunge in den Hals, und wie er merkte war nicht nur sein Gesicht sondern auch seine Zunge durchlöchert,

Eben dieser hatte sein Bein zwischen seine gedrückt und ein Wutanfall Deidaras war nicht mehr weit.

/Aber halt mal STOP. Wir sind doch in der selben Szene, odda? Er is auf JEDEN Fall schon lange dabei…,

Ist das normal?

NEIN? Nie und nimmer ich habe doch auch meine Leute….

Das hat doch nichts mit der Zeit zu tun….

ICH BIN DOCH KEIN WANNA-BE!

Ich schlafe doch sowieso mit FAST jedem…/

In Deidara war irgendwie alles vollkommen durcheinander.

Ein sinnlos Konflikt der besonderen Art.

Denn hier ging es nicht um irgendetwas sondern um sein Ansehen…

Also würde er wohl oder übel mitspielen müssen.. Er würde das doch locker schaffen.

ER war schließlich Deidara.

Vom einen auf den anderen Moment verebbte seine Wut und er erwiderte Pein´s Kuss nicht minderleidenschaftlich. Als die Leute anfingen zu glotzen, denn sie waren noch immer auf einer normalen Einkaufsstraße, na ja, so normal wie eine Einkaufsstraße mit mehreren Sexshops und Zubehör Läden nun mal sein konnte, löste der Blonde den Kuss.

Er legte den Zeigefinger auf den Mund des Größeren.

"Später wenn wir ungestört sind." Dann lugte er wieder in die Richtung des pink schwarzen Sexshops.

"Und außerdem wolltest du da ja auch erst rein."

Der größere nickte legte eine Hand auf Deidaras Hintern und zog ihn in die Richtung dieses Ladens.

Drinnen hätte Deidara beinahe einen der Ladentische umgeworfen weil im Laden nur Schwarzlicht an war.

Der Blonde war sich sicher zu wissen was auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, auch wenn sich seine Augen noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Denn die paar Dinge die hingefallen waren gaben jetzt eine Bewegung ab die Deidara nur zu bekannt vorkam. Und als er etwas längliches aufhob, war sein Verdacht

Zu 100% bestätigt, was ihn wiederum erröten ließ.

Pein kaufte hier und da ein paar Dinge doch Deidara konnte nicht wirklich erkennen was es war.

Der Piercing, wie Deidara ihn in den letzten paar Stunden immer wieder genervt in Gedanken genannt hatte,

Redete im Flüsterton mit dem Mann hinter der Kasse, der ihn nach kurzer Unterhaltung etwas zusteckte.

Deshalb also hatte Pein grade zu diesem Shop gewollt. Über ihm befand sie eine Art Lovehotel im Minniformat.

Das Licht oben im Zimmer war rot und somit wirkte das Zimmer im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nach Puff.

Der Blonde hatte sich in der letzten Zeit schon so ziemlich daran gewöhn wie es abzulaufen hatte, und bei Pein würde das ja schließlich nicht viel anders laufen wie bei Sasuke. Auch wenn dieser wahrscheinlich um einiges

unerfahrener war. Pein wurstelte noch an der ein oder anderen Tüte herum und kam dann zu Deidara der sich bis zur Boxershorts ausgezogen hatte.

Pein fuhr ihm langsam in die Hose und stülpte ihm etwas über.

Deidara sah ihn verwirrt an. "What the hell is das, un?"

Pein glitt mit seiner Zunge an dem Hals des Jüngeren entlang und hauchte ihm ins Ohr.

"Hell´s Gate, du wirst schon noch früh genug bemerken was das bedeutet."

Währendessen Deidara Pein noch verwirrt ansah spürte er einen Schmerz an seinem rechen Arm.

Leicht zuckte der Blonde zusammen und sah mit entsetzter Verwirrung die Nadel einer Spritze in seiner Vene.

"Das. GEHT'S NOCH?" keifte er den Ältern an und schubste ihn von sich weg.

In wenigen Sekunden überströmte ihn eine Welle von Glücksgefühlen.

"WAS SOLL DAS?"

WAS HABE ICH NUR GESCHRIEBENXDDDDD OH MEIN JASHIN... nya nun gut danke für die kommies wie währe es mit mehr?

aber danke schonmal für die beiden... aber mal ernsthaft XDDD

wie habe ich´s mit dieser ff na 18 Slash geschaff... das will ich doch voll nit mir reich 16 slash vollkommenXDDDD

may


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Ich fühle nichts. NIEMALS!

Deidara fand sich einige Sekunden später auf dem Bett wieder.

Er bekam kaum noch mit was passierte, das war einfach zu viel für den kleinen Draufgänger.

Der Kerl musste doch total bescheuert sein. Was er da machte ging eindeutig zu weit.

Das dachte Deidara in der ersten kurzen Zeit, jetzt so nach und nach wurde der Kerl richtig geil.

Und genau das wurde Deidara auch, doch das tat ungemein weh.

Hell´s Gate: jetzt wusste Deidara was damit gemeint war.

Die Ringe, die um seinen Vitalpunkt immer enger und enger zu werden schienen, trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Er sah Peins sarkastisches Grinsen. Ihm war schlecht wie schon lange nicht mehr..

Wenn es doch endlich zu Ende währe.. Aber um so mehr er sich dies wünschte, um so schlimmer wurden die Schmerzen. Deidara hörte die Stimme des anderen schwer atmend aber noch immer mit diesem gebieterischem.

"Na komm doch. Oder hast du etwa Angst? Wirkt die Droge etwa so stark?

Bist du so geil auf mich?" Der Blonde zitterte am ganzen Körper. Noch nie war ihm Sex so unangenehm gewesen. Noch nie hatte er sie so dagegen gesträubt. Und auch noch nie, hatte er so sehr gewusst, dass es keinen Ausweg gab.

So langsam konnte er seine Lust nicht mehr verbergen und fing an, wenn auch eher ungewollt, laut zu stöhnen.

Er hatte solche Schmerzen und solche Angst. Wo war er hier bloß hingeraten..

So weit hätte es nie kommen dürfen.

"Sensei.. Sensei"

Der Blonde war tatsächlich irgendwie von dem Älteren losgekommen, nachdem dieser ihn aufs schlimmste durchgenommen hatte.

Er konnte kaum noch stehen. Deidara hatte sich mehr schlecht als recht zurück zur Schule geschleppt.

Der Uke wusste das Hidan immer lange arbeitete.

Nun lag er seinem Sensei um den Hals und weinte elendig.

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Deidara stand noch immer unter dem Einfluss der Droge.

Kurz bevor er sich hatte aus dem Staub machen können, hatte Pein ihm noch eine Dosis untergejubelt.

Der Arzt hielt den Schüler vorsichtig im Arm. Und selbst für den Schularzt sah Hidan einigermaßen hilflos aus.

"Hidan… bitte mach das es aufhört…. Mir ist so grausamst schlecht…"

Wobei dies wahrscheinlich nicht nur an den Drogen lag, wie Hidan feststellte. Seine Hose triefte vor Blut und vorne wo das Hell´s Gate gewesen war, hatte dieses scheinbar so eng gesessen das die Haut leicht eingerissen war.

"Sensei.. Mir.. Mir ist so heiß…. "

/Wieso.. / Er würgte, er war kurz davor sich zu übergeben.

/Wieso.. Bin ich schon wieder so geil…? Ich will nicht.. Nicht in diesem Zustand… was ist bloß mit mir los…?/

"Sensei… wa… was ist mit mir los?""

Dieser setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Nichts keine Angst, das ist nur die Nachwirkung der Droge. Das ebbt bald ab." Dabei wusste er ganz genau, das dies erst der Anfang der Wirkung war.

"Aber du schläfst bei mir, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, denn SO lasse ich dich nicht nach Hause…."

Er wusste auch genau warum er das tat, keine halbe Stunde später ständen irgendwelche Freier vor ihm und würde ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen.

Der Blonde sah ihn verwirrt an. "Und.. Ihre Familie…?"

Nun war es an Hidan verwirrt zu gucken. "…Ähm… Die… ich glaube ich sollte da mal etwas richtig stellen…

Ich habe keine Freundin oder so.. ich bin bis in die letzte Haarspitze schwul.

Und einen Freund habe ich auch nicht… glaubst du etwa ich mache das alles mit dir zum Spaß..?"

Deidara wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte.

Hidan fehlte es scheinbar an Taktgefühl, und zwar ganz arg..

Oder es war der schlechteste Scherz des Jahunderts…

Er blieb stumm, ihm gingen so viele Sachen durch den Kopf. Nichts wusste er jetzt noch.

Am liebsten hätte er sogar vergessen wer er selber war. Was war bloß mit dem in ihm geschehen, dem alles scheiß egal war.

Der Blonde wich Hidan´s Blicken aus, und auch dieser schwieg zu diesem Thema.

"Nun gut, ich bringe dich jetzt erstmal zu mir nach Hause. Da schläfst du das Zeug aus und dann sehen wir weiter. "

Deidara schob die Decke von sich. Ihm war so schrecklich heiß.

Hidan hatte darauf bestanden, dass er bei ihm schlief. Er hatte ein recht großes Bett, so das beide in ihm bequem Platz hatten. Doch Deidara war nicht nach schlafen zumute.

Sein Körper ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Er war geil, trotz all dieser Schmerzen,

Sein Körper konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren.

Doch sobald er auch nur daran dachte es sich tatsächlich selber zu machen, und er sein Glied berührte, hätte er Tränen in den Augen.

Es tat weh und das nicht nur körperlich. Er war Zuhause vor diesen Dingen geflohen, und jetzt…

Ja genau und jetzt hatte er das alles selbst bestimmt..

Das alles war seine eigene Schuld…

Und was war nun wirklich mit Hidan los?

Hatte er das vorhin ernst gemeint? Wollte er etwas von ihm?

Ihm, dem Blonden, dem doch eigentlich egal war ob ihn jemand liebte, oder ob er jemanden verletzte..

War es ihm wirklich so egal..?

Aber NATÜRLICH war es ihm egal, es musste ihm einfach egal sein, denn er wusste mit dieser Situation absolut nicht umzugehen…

Hidan sah stumm den Bemühungen Deidaras zu, die Wirkung der Droge vergebens erträglicher zu machen.

Dann machte er auf sich aufmerksam, so das Deidara endlich begriff das dieser noch lange nicht geschlafen war. "..ahm.. Deidara.. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Wenn du das so macht, wird das doch alles nur noch schlimmer…"

In seiner Stimme konnte man deutlich vernehmen das er sich sorgte, doch der Schüler funkelte ihn sauer an. "Ach willst du auch noch etwas von der Wirkung abbekommen? Währe doch ganz in deinem Interesse, wenn ich mir hier selber einen Runter hohle oder nicht, un?"

Deidara konnte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er wusste tatsächlich nicht mit der Situation umzugehen..

Hidan seufzte. "Nein will ich nicht… ich bin ja schon ruhig…" meinte er mit ruhiger Stimme und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Es viel ihm nicht leicht Deidara so zu sehn, aber die Wirkung würde bald enden.. Irgendwann bald.

Mit schmerzendem Körper wachte er auf..

Nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen des Vortages wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurück.

Und er dachte, so etwas gäbe es nur im Film.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und wollte mit Hidan reden. Doch da war kein Hidan.

Das Bett auf der anderen Seite war gemacht. "Sensei…?" Nuschelte er verwirrt und wollte mit einem Satz aus dem Bett springen, um ihn zu suchen.

Doch alles wankte, seine Knie zitterten und gaben bei der schnellen Bewegung nach.

Deidara biss die Zähne zusammen. So was nannte man wohl Entzug nach dem ersten mal…

Der Blonde wankte langsam die Wand entlang und suchte die Wohnung ab.

Doch nirgends war sein Sensei zu sehen. Neben dem Telefon lag ein Zettel.

Morgen Deidara.

Ich habe dich schlafen lassen,

der Schule werde ich irgend etwas erzählen.

Bitte bleib bis ich wieder da bin.

Du kannst alles benutzten wie du willst.

Ich komme schnellst möglich wieder nach Hause.

Bis später, Hidan.

PS.: Du musst eh warten, das hier ist immerhin der 3. Stock. ^^

Deidara legte den Zettel zur Seite, und schaute auf die Uhr.

Noch 3 Stunden bis Unterrichtsende..

Also noch knappe 4 Stunden bis Hidan wieder kommen würde.

Nur was in dieser Zeit tun…?

…Duschen.. Ja das war wohl das einzig sinnvolle was man nach dem vorherigen Tag machen konnte.

Das heiße Wasser schmerzte auf seiner Haut. Die Wunden vertrugen das Shampoo nicht das seine Körper hinunter floß. Es stach und brannte, und auch sein Magen tat weh.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas machte ihn unbeschreiblich traurig.

Es fühlte sich an als würde von innen heraus aufgefressen. Wie der Wirt eines Parasiten..

Er hatte keine Kraft mehr zu weinen.

Stumm trocknete er sich ab und zog sich wieder an. Es war als hätte ihn eine Woge der Verzweiflung mitgerissen.

Warum er so verzweifelt war, er hatte keine Ahnung. Er setzte sich vor den Fernseher und lies die Bilder vor seinen Augen weiterlaufen. Und noch eine dieser Sendungen….

Keine konnte das wahre Leben widerspiegeln.

Keine konnte den Schmerz in ihm zeigen. Der Schmerz der sich seit Jahren bei ihm eingenistet hatte, wie ein Parasit.

Hidan kam früher als Deidara es erwartet hatte. Er lag auf de Sofa und war eingeschlafen.

Seine Arme zeigten tiefe Wunden fast getrocknetem Blutes.

Sanft küsste er die Stirn des Blonden. Er hob ihn hoch und brachte ihn ins Bett.

Hidan hatte Tränen in den Augen. Diese Welt hatte ihn zerstört. Diese Welt auf der sie gezwungen wurden zu leben.

Das konnte doch nicht alles sein was diese Welt für sie vorbereitet hatte.

Nein…

"Aishiteru Deidara… aishiteru…"

Sagte der Ältere tonlos und schaute den Schüler vor sich traurig an.

Was sollte er bloß tun. Wie sollte er ihm jetzt noch helfen…?

Omg...

tut mir leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es gab probleme beim betalesen, because Pc put XD

edit: 8.08.2010... Ich hab grade ebene die ersten 3 Kapitel noch einmal überarbeitet, weil ich bei der Groß Und Kleinschreibung das Kotzen bekommen habe. ... Und habe ICH das wirklich geschrieben o_O ich hab teilweise ernsthaft scherzen gehabt als ich das gelesen habe T_T aua.. werde versuchen die nächsten paar Tage ne neues Kapitel zu schreiben... ich gebe mein bestes versprechen kann ich nichts.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Curry und heiße Gefühle.

Erneut an diesem Tag wachte Deidara auf, mit schmerzenden Armen und sich verkrampfendem Magen. Ruhig starre der Blonde an die Decke. Seine langen blonden Haare sahen zerzaust aus und lagen wie ein Fächer über dem Bett. Vorsichtig hob er einen seiner Arme. Sie waren mit weißem Verband dick einbandagiert worden. Hidan hatte wohl sicher gehen wollen, dass dies nicht noch ein zweites Mal geschah.

Deidara seufzte, langsam wurde er ein wenig wacher und somit seine Sinne aktiver. Es roch nach Essen. Scheinbar schien der Schularzt zu kochen. Mit unangenehm drückenden Gliedmaßen erhob sich der Schüler und bewegte seinen gepeinigten Körper in Richtung Küche. "Tag, Hidan-san", murmelte er, als er die Küche betrat. Hidan sah auf. Er lächelte ein warmes aber doch sehr besorgtes Lächeln. "Guten Tag Deidara. Gut geschlafen? Wie geht es dir heute Nachmittag?" Der Arzt löcherte ihn mit Fragen, aber es waren nicht diese Art Fragen die ihn störten, man hörte in seiner Stimme dass es ihn wirklich interessierte, und wohl am meisten wie es ihm ging.

Der Punk wusste nicht wirklich was er antworten sollte. Er wusste nicht einmal wie er sich fühlte. Es war eine Leere in ihm, die er einfach nicht zu beschreiben wusste. Eine Leere die er nur mit Sex füllen konnte. Mit dem Sex der ihn mitlerweile so zerstört hatte. Der ihn an den Rand der Gosse schob, und mit jedem weiteren Tag versuchte ihn in den Rinnstein zu werfen, mit einem Schild um den Hals: "Sexsüchtig Drogensüchtig, bitte Abstand halten."

Und trotzdem gab er sich seiner Sucht nach Nähe immer und immer wieder hin. Doch nun stand jemand vor ihm, bei dem er nicht mehr wusste, ob er ihn einfach nur befriedigen wollte, oder ob er mehr wollte als Sex. Ein schneller Fick zwischendurch, der zwar unbeschreiblich heiß war, aber auch nie mehr als ein Fick gewesen war. Die Lust zwischen Himmel und Erde. Deidara der bis grade eben den Fußboden für wahnsinnig interessant gehalten hatte sah auf. "Ich weiß nicht, un. Ich vermute schon besser... Was kochst du denn da?" Die Stimme des Blauäugigen war immer noch ein wenig verschlafen und heiser, doch sie schien sich schon besser anzuhören als noch vor gut einem Tag, denn Hidan lächelte zufrieden.

"Curry, ich hoffe du magst das. Ich bin nicht wirklich kein sonderlich guter Koch, ich verzeih dir wenn du besseres Essen vorziehst." Deidara trat an den Herd und nahm den Löffel der neben dem Topf lag, um vorsichtig ein wenig zu probieren. Kurz verzog Deidara das Gesicht. "Sagte ich doch,... ich kann nicht kochen... ich glaube ich sollte es wegkippen, dann kann ich uns was zu Essen kaufen." Der Schüler lächelte kopfschüttelnd. "Nein, dass musst du nicht. Es ist nur ein wenig scharf, un. Aber sonst schmeckt es wirklich super."

Mittlerweile war es draußen dunkel geworden, die Umrisse der anderen Häuser ließen sich nur noch erahnen und Deidara saß mit Hidan auf dem Sofa. Oder wie man wohl besser sagen konnte. Hidan saß und Deidara hatte sich liegend an ihn gekuschelt.

Der Ältere fuhr dem Bloden immer wieder durch das Haar währenddessen er auf den Fernsehbildschirm stierte und ihn tortzdem nicht sah. Er dachte über den Kleineren nach. Wie konnte er ihn da nur rausholen. Er würde sich nie und nimmer helfen lassen,... so weit war Hidan die Situation klar. Zummindest nicht, wenn Itachi immernoch in genau derselben misslichen Lage steckte. Hidan kannte den Uchiha nur flüchtig. Ab und zu, aber doch eher selten holte er Deidara von der Schule ab, und wenn er ein wenig zu früh kam und Schüler und Arzt noch bei der Sache waren, machte er hin und wieder mit. Hidan hasste solche Momente, sie ließen ihm klar werden,... zwischen ihm und Deidara war nichts,... nichts, nur Sex. Doch er sorgte sich ernsthaft um ihn und er wusste nicht wie er so dumm gewesen sein konnte, sich in ihn zu verliebt zu haben. Er war jünger, er war sein Schutzbefohlener und er tat es mit beinahe jedem... Das waren ja mal schöne Aussichten auf eine... Wie konnte er da jetzt nur daran denken. Schon alleine aus eben aufgezählten Gründen war das was er jetzt bereits machte zu viel...

Auch der Blonde hing angekuschelt an Hidan seinen Gedanken nach, doch diese wurden unterbrochen als eine Hand immer und immer wieder ruhig durch sein Haar strich. Er hatte so eben noch an dem Gedanken festgehalten, dass er auch heute eigentlich hätte "arbeiten" müssen und was es für Konsequenzen haben würde. Die langen Finger des anderen berührten hier und da zufällig seine Haut und hinterließen überall ein leichtes Prickeln. Egal was los war, egal wie dreckig sich Deidara fühlte, egal ob Hidan es darauf ansetzte oder so wie jetzt einfach nur bei ihm sein wollte und durch sein Haar strich, er bekam den Blondschopf dazu Sex haben zu wollen und zwar immer, immer mehr.

Somit stand er auf, er war zwar bereits jetzt so weit das er gerne mehr von sich Preis geben lassen wollte, doch erst wollte er ins Bad. Sein Glied schmerzte noch immer und die Wunden an eben diesem waren schließlich noch nicht verheilt, und bevor er geil wurde, wollte er diesen Schmerz weitestgehend lindern. Er cremte ihn mit einer Wundheilsalbe ein. Das würde schon reichen. So irgendwie...

Deidara war im Bad verschwunden und hatte Hidan alleine zurück gelassen. Er wusste noch immer nicht so recht was er tun sollte, als er die Tür des Bades hörte und aufsah. Deidara hatte sein Oberteil ausgezogen und stand dem entsprechend jetzt nur noch in Boxershorts im Türrahmen. Langsam bewegte er sich auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, so das er Hidan in die Augen sehn konnte. "Ich will ficken", kam es ungewohnt schroff, aber trotzdem noch mit einer Eleganz in der Stimme, von Deidara. Der Ältere war einigermaßen verwirrt, doch als Deidara einen Hintern nachdrücklich in Hidans Schoss presste, wusste er, er meinte es verdammt ernst.

Hidan seufzte und sah ihn ernst an, so ernst wie man nur schauen konnte, wenn ein junger gut aussehender Schüler auf einem saß und seinen Hintern stetig gegen die Körpermitte drückte. "Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du das heute willst... Ich meine, weil du noch immer so geschwächt bist. Ich will dir dabei schließlich nicht wehtun und erst recht nicht schaden."

Der Angesprochene stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Schultern des größeren und griff ihn am Hinterkopf sanft in die Haare. "Würde ich es sonst von dir verlangen, mein Herr, un", während er sprach kam er seinem Ohr immer näher und hauchte ihm die letzten Worte ins Ohr. Seine Zunge begann verführerisch an dem Ohr seines "Herren" zu spielen und die Zungenspitze fuhr die Konturen der Ohrmuschel entlang.

Hidan war sich nicht ganz sicher was er tun sollte. Das erste mal in dieser Situation überhaupt... Wollte Deidara ihn necken, weil er ihm seine Liebe nur allzu deutlich offenbart hatte. Oder hatte Deidara überhaupt nicht verstanden, dass er tatsächlich mehr für ihn fühlte, als Lust während ihrem immer wieder kehrenden Sex?

Deidara gab, obwohl sein gegenüber kaum Reaktion zeigte, nicht auf. Er stöhnte ihm immer wieder herausfordernd ins Ohr, knabberte an eben diesem und fuhr mit einer Hand sanft und doch verlangend Hidans Rücken auf und ab. Der Größere gab erneut seufzend nach, setzte Deidara neben sich auf das Sofa und stand auf. Der Blauäugige sah verwirrt auf. "Willst du mich wirklich nicht… un?" fragte er enttäuscht und sah Hidan nach, der stumm in Richtung Schlafzimmer ging. "Unsinn, komm schon." sagte er dann mit einer Handbewegung, die Deidara andeutete das er ihm folgen sollte.

Triumphierend grinste der Blondschopf und folgte seinem Schularzt in dessen Schlafzimmer.

Er knöpfte der Älteren von hinten das Hemd auf. Er wollte von der ersten Sekunde an so viel wie möglich von ihm berühren können. Diesen Körper, der ihn ehrlich begehrte, anfassen und reizen können, Hidan verrückt zu machen und ihn an sich binden, ohne zu wissen, ob er ihm diese Art von Liebe überhaupt selber entgegenbringen konnte. Er zog ihm das Hemd aus und drückte Hidan dann mit sanfter aber bestimmender Kraft in Richtung Bett. Da lag nun Hidan, mit einem noch ausdrucksloseren Gesicht als sonst. Es schien wie in Stein gemeißelt wunderschön, aber auch genauso kalt und regungslos.

Hidan war klar, dass es dem Jüngeren dreckig ging. Sein Gewissen schrie ihn immer noch an, dass was er tat zumindest diese eine mal sein zu lassen. Sich nicht seiner Erregung hin zu geben. Doch diese Pläne erschwerte der Jüngere um einiges.

Er hatte sich breitbeinig über ihn gekniet und beugte sich nun vor, um erneut mit seiner Zunge sein Ohr entlang zu fahren und bei jedem Millimeter Hidans Gedanken ein wenig mehr zu zerstreuen. Er küsste sich vor bis zum Mund und da wo er ihn berührt hatte, brannte nun ein Feuer der Leidenschaft. Hidan öfnete den Mund als Deidara begann mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen zu fahren und um Liebkosung bat. Hidan spielte mit der Zunge des anderen nur, ließ sie erst vorkommen und dann, als Deidara grade dachte er hätte Hidan in der Hand, drängte er sie zurück und brachte mehr Leidenschaft in den Kuss. Hidan lächelte in den Kuss hinein, wenn Deidara es wollte, dann sollte er es richtig bekommen. Nicht das was er sonst mit ihm tat, Befriedigung so dass er sich sicher sein konnte das er wieder kam und ihn nicht zu verlieren. Nein er wollte ihm die Leidenschaft zeigen die in ihm brannte, die Lust diesen Körper ohne Ausnahme für sich zu beanspruchen. Ohne all die anderen Liebhaber, ohne Leute für die er den Sexsklaven spielte.

Sex, so lustvoll und erregend, dass Deidara seinen Kummer für zumindest ein paar Stunden vergaß. Mit der Übernahme des Kusses übernahm auch Hidan wieder seine übliche Rolle und somit hatte er Deidara mit einer geschickten Bewegung auf die andere Hälfte des Bettes befördert und beugte sich jetzt mit Verlangen in den Augen über ihn.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: Du wirst mein sein...

Genau das war es gewesen was Deidara gewollt hatte. Er zog ihn zu sich hinunter und erkämpfte sich erneut einen Kuss.

Gierig knabberte er an den Lippen des anderen herum und grinste. Dieser küsste ihn darauf sanft auf die Lippen und ließ seine Hände über den Rücken und Nacken des anderen wandern. In Deidara stieg eine Hitze auf, nicht so eine Hitze wie am Tag zuvor wo er hätte schreien können vor Schmerzen. Bei dem Älteren war das anders, seine Hände hinterließen einen schauer von Lust auf seiner Haut. Da wo er ihn berührte brannte es angenehm und um so mehr der andere mit seinen Händen, jeden Zentimeter des anderen zu erreichen schien, um so schlimmer brannte dieses Feuer, das sich auf Deidaras Haut anfühlte wie Balsam.

Nun öffnete der Blonde erneut den Mund und wurde ohne sich wehren zu können von Hidans Zunge umspielt. Man konnte dem Größeren anmerken was für eine Sehnsucht und Lust in eben diesem Kuss steckte,ein Verlangen das Deidara zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Oder hatte er jemals gegenüber ihm dieses Verlangen gezeigt?

Oder hatte er dieses immer so sehr zurück gehalten? Wenn das so war, was würde dann an diesem Abend noch auf den Blonden zukommen. Mit was wollte er den kleinen noch zum stöhnen bringen? Wie sollte er diese ganze Liebe nur aushalten ohne zu explodieren?

Hidans rechte Hand glitt die Seite des Schülers hinunter um dann mit einer einzigen Fingerspitze die Konturen Deidaras Brust nachzufahren und in immer kleiner werdenden Kreisen an seiner Brustwarze an zu kommen und diese mit zwei Fingern zu reizen.

Sein Körper der eine gewaltige Wärme ausstrahlte ließ Deidaras Denken vernebeln, oder war es doch das was er mit ihm tat?

Selbst das wusste der zierliche Junge nicht mehr. Er bemerkte zwar auch ein ganz kleines wenig die Schmerzen die sich noch Kreisförmig um sein Glied wanden, aber viel mehr war ihm die Lust zu Kopf gestiegen und er bemerkte nur wie ihm seine Boxershorts immer kleiner wurde, bis letztendlich eine gut sichtbare Beule in eben dieser war.

Hidan hatte den Kuss vorsichtig gelöst und fuhr nun mit Küssen über Deidaras Kinn über seinen Kehlkopf, immer weiter nach unten fort, was ihm einen Seufzer entlockte, und seine andere Hand sich weiterhin mit dessen Brustwarze beschäftigte.

Hidan liebte diese Seufzer, die Deidara hasste wenn sie seinem Mund entfuhren. Auch Hidan wusste das er sie hasste, denn immer wenn der Jüngere sich zu ihnen hinreißen ließ ließen sie ihm noch ein wenig mehr die Charmes-röte ins Gesicht steigen und er wurde somit nur noch mehr empfindlicher als er sowieso schon war. Normalerweise würde man denken, das der Schüler mittlerweile abgestumpft gegenüber Berührungen und Sex war, doch wenn man wirklich wusste was man mit ihm an zu stellen hatte konnte man anstellen was immer man mit ihm wollte.

Doch der Arzt wollte gar nicht das jemand anderes eben dies heraus bekam, denn dann würde er vielleicht eine nur noch unwichtigere Rolle in seinem Leben einnehmen, als er es sowieso schon tat. Aber genauso gut wusste Hidan auch das Deidara tun musste damit er nur noch mehr Lust verspürte als er es eigentlich sowieso schon tat.

Der größere presste sein Becken gegen das des anderen und erneut verließ ein leichtes Stöhnen den Mund des anderen. Er bewegte es weiter in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf und ab, so dass er selbst nach und nach Probleme hatte die Hose an zu behalten, die seine Erektion einsperrte und ihn daran Hinderte noch mehr Lust verspüren zu können. Mehr schon nebenbei öffnete er seine Hose und zog sie aus, sie Landete in einer weit entfernten Ecke, währenddessen umkreiste er mit der Zunge den Bauchnabel des Schülers, der bereits leicht angefangen hatte zu zittern, die Lust und Begierde nach mehr stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben man sah wie sehr er sich bemühte nicht bei jeder einzelnen Berührung auf zu keuchen. Der Größere rieb seinen Unterkörper an seinem Glied als er seine Hose beiseite getan hatte und er spürte die Erektion des anderen, die ihm ein Rauschen in den Ohren bescherte. Er sah das sanfte Lächeln des anderen, und nahm das aufstöhnen des anderen war, da er selbst immer und immer wieder sein Becken gegen des des anderen drückte.

Wieso quälte er ihn heute so? Wieso ließ er ihn so lange warten. Er wusste nicht wie lange er das noch aushalten konnte, seine Brustwarzen waren mittlerweile so hart dass auch nur der Windhauch der Bewegung sie noch weiter reizte un Hidan der mit seiner Bewegung nicht aufhörte ließ ihn den Verstand verlieren, und zu guter letzt die beiden Hände seines Lovers die an ihm auf und ab fuhren.

Er hatte das Gefühl am ganzen Körper zu brennen, so als würde ihm die Lust sämtlichen Boden unter den Füßen weg zu reißen und vollständig die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Hidan hatte sich leicht erhoben und hatte sich nun auch seiner Boxershorts entledigt und platzierte nun seinen Oberkörper so dass Deidara nicht lange zögerte und sein Glied in den Mund nahm. Er richtete sein Gesicht in die Richtung wo sich noch immer dessen Boxershorts befand und schob nun auch diese mit zittrigen Händen nach unten. Die Wunden an seinem Glied versetzten im einen leichten Stich. Er würde es diesem Kerl niemals verzeihen, das er den Körper seines Jungen so schändlich angefasst hatte, doch nun sollte er nicht daran denken, was ihm Deidara eindeutig klar machte als er einmal schluckte und Hidan ein lautes tiefes Stöhnen entlockte.

Der Blondhaarige wurde geil wenn er einen Schwanz im Mund hatte und dass wusste Hidan nur zu gut und hatte es ausgenutzt um ihn weiterhin zu quälen. Doch Deidara wollte ihn nicht ungestraft lassen für jede einzelne Sekunde die er ihn Der Ältere bewegte sein Hüften auf und ab währenddessen er nun selber die Eichel des anderen mit der Zunge umspielte und mit einer Hand seine Hoden fest im Griff hatte. Der Blauäugige stöhnte auf er schien jeden Moment zu zerbersten er krallte sich im Bettlaken fest und musste seinen Kopf in den Nacken werfen er hielt dies keine Sekunde länger aus.

Deidara zitterte am ganzen Leib, er wollte nicht mehr länger warten, er wollte ihn in ihm so tief wie möglich und so schnell wie möglich doch Hidan schien nicht die Anstalten zu machen, eben dies zu tun obwohl er ihm ansah das er es selbst kaum noch aushielt.

Mit schwachen Händen drückte er den Arzt von sich, der eine leicht verwirrte Miene zog und kniete beugte sich nach vorne, so das sein Becken in Richtung Hidan zeigte. Er befeuchtete zwei seiner Finger und ließ sie zu seinem hintern wandern. Der Liebende wusste ganz genau was er wollte doch eben dies zu sehn, machte ihn um verdammt an. Er ließ erst einen Finger in sich gleiten und dann einen zweiten, leicht Zuckte er, denn ein Muskel würde sich an so etwas nie wirklich richtig gewöhnen. Er bewegte sie vor und zurück und stöhnte dabei laut... "Hidan ... ich bitte dich..." hauchte er mit zittriger heiserer Stimme und schob nun auch einen dritten Finger in seine eigene Öffnung.

Ihm war zum zerbersten heiß, er war drauf und dran sein Glied selber in die Hand zu nehmen und seinem Leiden ein Ende zu machen, doch in diesem Moment erbarmte er sich und zog die Finger vorsichtig aus ihm.

Er zog ihn in seinen Schoss und Deidara legte seine Arme um Hidans Hals, vorsichtig drang er in ihn ein und bewegte sich gegen ihn. Der Blond selbst bewegte sich auf und ab und als der Größere seinen Lustpunkt das erste mal traf keuchte er auf und zog Hidan in einen eng umschlungenen Zungenkuss. Sein und der Oberkörper des anderen, rieben durch die Bewegungen stetig an seiner Männlichkeit, ein Feuerwerk brach in seinem Kopf aus, immer und immer wieder rammte Hidan sich regelrecht gegen seinen Lustpunkt und stöhnte dabei in den Kuss hinein. Seine dunkle Stimme lies einen Schauer über den Körper des Jüngeren fahren und Hidans Zunge die immer noch mit der seinen spielte verschlimmerte die ganze Sache nur noch um Längen.

Die Beiden bewegten sich immer schneller und fester so das sich Deidara einige Sekunden später an ihm festkrallte und unter lautem stöhnen kam. Ein warmes Gefühl in ihm bestätigte seine Vermutung das auch Hidan gekommen war. Er zog sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück und sein Saft befleckte das Bett, mit weißen Flecken.

Deidara war fertig ohne Ende. Er hatte ihn wirklich noch nie so ran genommen. Er hatte ihn noch nie diese Lust empfinden lassen Wieso grade jetzt? Deidara hatte sich hingelegt und zusammengerollt. Der Arzt legte einen Arm um ihn und küsste sanft seinen Nacken.

"Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Niemand nimmt dich mir weg,.. niemand. Ich liebe dich doch schließlich, hast du gehört?" Doch Deidara schien nicht gehört zu haben denn er lag da und schien den Schlaf der Gerechten zu schlafen, also zog Hidan die Decke über sie beide und dachte nach bis er selber eingeschlafen war.

So Ende im Gelände mit diesem Kapitel. Ich hoffe es war nicht allzu schlecht.

Wie fandet ihr es denn XD


	6. Chapter 6

Und da ist auch schon Kapitel 6!... Ich habe innerhalb der letzten beiden Tage mehr geschrieben als die ganzen letzten Monate zusammen... o.O Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Mayen

Kapitel 6: Das Streben nach dem Tod.

Mit einem lauten Knacken hörte man die Knochen brechen. Derjenige der zusammengeschlagen wurde blieb weiterhin still. Er gab keinen einzigen Laut von sich, ihm rannen nur Tränenbäche über sein Gesicht. Selbst dieses Engelsgleiche Gesicht hatten die Schläger entstellt. Seine Augenbraue war aufgeplatzt und sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Schmerzen.

Der Blonde war auf die Knie gesackt, er wollte einfach nichts mehr mit bekommen doch er wurde von zwei Seiten von Muskelbepackten Schlägern gehalten, währenddessen Pein immer und immer wieder auf ihn einschlug.

Itachis Versuche sich im Hintergrund von den Leuten aus Peins-Gang zu lösen doch ohne Erfolg.

"Verfluchte Scheiße, was hat er damit zu tun! Halt ihn da raus, du asozialer Penner! " doch die Schreie halfen nicht.

Er schlug weiter auf ihn ein. Selbst als Der Blauäugige nun doch zu Boden gesunken war, ließ er nicht von ihm ab.

Wie ein Besitzer der seinen missratenen Hund zu Tode prügeln wollte.

Man hörte Polizeisirenen und die Meute löste sich auf. Itachi rannte zu dem Körper am Boden der leblos schien.

"Deidara! Nein Deidara, nicht,.. nicht sterben... Das kannst du nicht! Nicht hier, nicht jetzt nicht SO!"

Einer der Polizeibeamten, der eben erschienen war, zog Itachi von dem Zusammengeschlagenen weg, damit er schnellst möglich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht werden konnte.

Deidara hatte vorsichtig die Bettdecke beiseite geschoben um Hidan nicht zu wecken.

Er hatte die Wörter vom Abend noch immer in den Ohren. Hidan liebte ihn wirklich... Er wollte nur ihn. Er wollte ihn beschützen.

Dem Schüler war jedoch klar das er eben genau das nicht zulassen durfte. Seine Welt war viel zu gefährlich. Ob man nun so alt war wie er selbst oder so jemand wie Hidan. So weit durfte es nicht kommen. Er wollte ihn nicht mit in dieses Schlamassel hinein ziehen.

Also musste er sich fürs erste von ihm lösen. Ihn nicht sehn und schon gar nicht mit ihm schlafen, das würde für sie beide die Situation nur noch viel schlimmer machen.

Das hörte sich jetzt alles so an als würde er sich um den Älteren Sorgen machen, aber nein so etwas würde nicht passieren. Hidan war schließlich ein Erwachsener Mann, der selber auf sich aufpassen konnte. Oder hatte er sich tatsächlich Gedanken gemacht? Unsinn, Deidara nicht!

Bevor er gegangen war hatte er einen Zettel auf den Küchentisch gelegt.

"Hidan-san,

ich bin nur schon einmal früher los gegangen,

ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.

Wir sehen uns später.

Deidara."

Ob sie sich wirklich später sehen würden war eine offene Frage im Raum, denn selbst der Punk wusste nicht ob dies irgendwann später wenn sich die Wogen geglättet hatten der Fall sein würde.

Den Vormittag vertrieb sich Deidara die Zeit in einer der alten Lagerhallen in seinem "Revier".

So wie er ausgesehen hatte, hätte er nicht zur Schule gehen können. Sein Hose war immer noch voller Blut und seine Arme trugen noch immer dicke Verbände. Außerdem lag seine Schuluniform immer noch in der Schule, und zwar im Krankenzimmer. Wo denn auch anders.

Er hatte auf die Uhr geschaut als er laute Rufe und Schreie hörte. Peins-Gang war an eben dem Lagerhaus vorbei gegangen, in dem er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt befunden hatte. Bald hätte er wieder mit anderen Straßenkötern schlafen müssen die seinen Körper von oben bis unten beschmutzten. Widerlich. Deidara hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, doch da wo er immer warten musste, standen eben die Leute die laut Grölend an ihm vorbei gezogen wahren, Itachi bei ihnen. Wäre er gestern trotz all der Schmerzen hier aufgetaucht, währe im dies erspart geblieben. Weil er selbstsüchtig gewesen war, hatte ihn seine gerechte Strafe befallen wie ein Rudel Wölfe.

Deshalb lag er jetzt hier auf dem harten Boden und konnte sich keinen Millimeter mehr rühren.

Deidara kam erst wieder zu Bewusstsein als die Ärzte ihn von seiner Liege auf ein Krankenhausbett hoben und einer eben dieser den anwesenden die Lage hektisch schilderte. "Mehrere gebrochene Rippen, Quetschungen und Prellungen am ganzen Körper, innere Blutungen können nicht ausgeschlossen werden!"

Dann würde es mit ihm jetzt wohl kläglich zu ende gehen. Er würde verbluten und die Welt hätte eine Last weniger zu tragen. Für ihn stand es fest, so wie er sich fühlte und so wie alles an ihm vorbei zog würde er hier, in irgendeinem Krankenhaus sterben und nie wieder Hidans Lächeln sehn. aber wieso grade sein Lächeln. Das hatte doch jetzt mit dieser ganzen Situation absolut nichts zu tun. Der Blonde hatte sich doch entschlossen für das Erste den Kontakt klein zu halten und nichts mit ihm zu machen. Und schon gar nicht wenn er nicht einmal in seiner Nähe war an ihn zu denken, also wieso tat er dies?

Doch ehe er sich selbst einen reim darauf machen konnte spürte er Hände die seinen schmerzenden Körper auf einen kalten Tisch legten, ihm in die geschundenen Arme eine Spritze gaben und er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und einschlief.

Jetzt war es wohl vorbei,... er würde nie wieder einen Laut dieser Welt zu Ohren bekommen...

Sein Körper war schwer, er lag auf weichem Grund, doch er konnte die Augen nicht öffnen. Seine Augenlider hatten nicht die Kraft dazu. Jetzt war er wohl tot. Ein komisches Gefühl war das. Der Blauäugige hatte sich den Tod immer anders vorgestellt, viel leichter und unbeschwerter. Wie eine Feder schwebend, alles voller Ruhe und Gelassenheit, irgendetwas in der Art. Doch hier wo er sich befand hörte er laute nervtötende Geräusche und jemand der verzweifelt mit einer anderen Person sprach. "Ich hätte auf ihn aufpassen müssen. Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen dass er dort wieder hingeht. Ich bin Schuld an seinen Verletzungen." Es war ein Mann der sprach, doch Deidara kam diese Stimme bekannt vor. Wie konnte ihm eine Stimme im Himmel bekannt vorkommen?

Es war eine Frau die ihm ruhig antwortete. "Du hättest nichts machen können, früher oder später währe es so gekommen. Geb dir nicht die Schuld daran. Das macht ihn auch nicht wieder lebendig..." auch diese Stimme kannte der Schüler, doch wie konnte das möglich sein er war doch tot. Diese Frau hatte es doch grade selber gesagt. "...ihn auch nicht wieder lebendig machen..." das bestätigte doch das er tot war. Nur so konnte es sein und nicht anders.

Krampfhaft versuchte er die anderen Geräusche zu interpretieren. Was war dieses Laute hohe nervtötende Piepen. Hatte man denn zumindest nach dem Tod nicht seine Ruhe?

Erneut versuchte er die Lieder zu heben. Gleißendes Licht brannte in seinen Augen so dass er sie im selben Moment wieder schloss.

Das Gespräch der beiden Leute war verstummt. Der Scheintote spürte wie jemand seine Hand nahm. "Deidara,... Deidara bist du wach." frage die Männerstimme im besorgten Flüsterton. Der Angesprochene versuchte zu antworten, bekam aber nur ein schwaches, "Un..", hervor. Auf seine Reaktion hörte er ein erleichtertes aufseufzen und spürte einen gehauchten Kuss auf seiner Stirn.

Okay mit dieser Handlung waren Deidaras ganze Theorien vom tot sein über den Haufen geworfen worden. Denn wen würde jemanden im Himmel schon mit einem Kuss begrüßen. Niemand, jedenfalls nicht in dem Himmel wo Deidara gerne hin wollte.

Erneut versuchte er zu blinzeln. Es war einfach viel zu hell als das er die Augen hätte auf behalten können. Dann vernahm er Schritte rechts neben sich und das rascheln eines Vorhanges der zur Seite geschoben wurde. War es nun wohl dunkel genug, so dass er die Chance hatte sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen? Ja war es, verschwommen sah er einen steril wirkenden Raum. Der Schüler lag in einem Krankenhausbett und dieses laute Piepen kam von den Geräten die seine Atmung und seinen Puls überprüften.

Sein Blick wanderte und traf auf Konan, die recht von ihm vor dem Fenster stand und wohl die gewesen war die die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte. Doch wer hatte ihn da geküsst, wer hatte sich Vorwürfe gemacht? Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand ein Stuhl und auf eben diesem saß Hidan. Deidara wusste nicht was er denken sollte, geschweige denn was er sagen konnte. "Woher..." weist du das ich hier bin? Wollte er fragen, doch der Arzt unterbrach ihn indem er einen Finger auf den Mund des Jüngeren legte.

Hidan gab ihm sein warmes Lächeln, und schien zu überlegen wie er die richtigen Worte finden sollte.

Der Ältere erhob sich und sah Konan mit einem Blick an der die Bitte, sie möge doch bitte rausgehen damit er in Ruhe mit ihm reden könne, in sich trug. Sie nickte verständnisvoll und verließ in aller Seelenruhe das Zimmer. Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und strich dem Blonden sanft über die Wange. "Es war reiner Zufall das ich mitbekam dass du hier bist. Bloße Mundpropaganda. Aber ich musste einfach wissen ob es stimmte. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht... Um genau zu sein, einige Schüler haben die Schlägerei beobachtet und haben dann die Polizei gerufen, und so kam halt eins zum anderen und jetzt bin ich hier." Hidan Erklärungen hörten sich für den Blonden vollkommen verwirrend an. Den Schularzt schien es ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben und jetzt war er heil froh das Deidara noch lebte.

Der Blonde rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Ist ja schon okay, un. Ich lebe doch noch, du kleiner Dummkopf."

Drausen war es bereits Dunkel geworden und Konan und Hidan verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Schüler.

Eben diesem ging es Stunden nach dem aufwachen wieder besser. natürlich hatte er noch Schmerzen, aber die Anwesenheit des anderen hatte ihm gut getan. Der Ältere schloss hinter sich die Tür und sah die Blauhaarige ziemlich erschöpft an. Diese sah ernst drein. "Willst du es ihm nicht sagen?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte ruhig den Kopf. "Jetzt noch nicht. Er würde es in diesem Zustand niemals verkraften."


End file.
